phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Candace é Flagrada
| original = Candace Gets Busted | imagem = Candace é Flagrada (Imagem 451).jpg | legenda = Candace é flagrada pelos seus pais, por dar uma festa. | temporada = 2 | produçao = 236b | transmissao = 112 | nt = 65 | historia = Scott Peterson | es = Kim Roberson Kaz | diretor = Zac Moncrief | eua = 11 de Fevereiro de 2011 | xdeua = 7 de Março de 2011 | br = 7 de Dezembro de 2010 | internacional = 06 de Dezemro de 2010 (Disney Channel América Latina) | emparelhadocom = "Brincando de Princesa" }} " " é o sexagésimo quinto episódio da 2ª Temporada, e também o final da mesma. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 11 de fevereiro de 2011 pelo Disney Channel. No Brasil e na América Latina, também estreou pelo Disney Channel dois meses antes, em 7 de Dezembro de 2010. Sinopse Linda e Lawrence pretendem viajar e não querem que Candace dê uma festa enquanto estivem fora. Mas no decorrer do tempo, várias pessoas entram na casa Flynn-Fletcher, e o que era apenas para ser uma reunião íntima vira uma festa. Enquanto isso, Doofenshmirtz planeja destruir um prédio que o impede de assistir filmes de um drive-in. Enredo É noite em Danville. Na casa Flynn-Fletcher, Linda e Lawrence estão prestes a sair em viagem à uma convenção de chuveiros antigos. Eles dizem a Candace que ela está no comando, mas não pode dar uma festa. Candace pergunta se pode ter um "reunião com as amigas", e seus pais concordam. Ela liga para Stacy pedindo que ela venha. Candace também diz que está no comando, então Phineas e Ferb não podem fazer nada "estranho". Enquanto isso, Perry já partiu para sua missão diária e Francis Monograma avisa que os tubos de transporte podem levá-lo para fora do curso. Na verdade, ele envia Perry diretamente para a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, onde ele é imediatamente preso. Heinz Doofenshmirtz explica que ele pretende usar sua nova invenção para remover um condomínio de edifício alto que está bloqueando a sua visão do cinema da rua. Logo, Stacy e Jenny Brown chegam com o prima de Jenny, Sara. Candace acha que isso é bom, mas, em seguida, Stacy recebe um telefonema de Coltrane, e pergunta a Candace se ele e Jeremy Johnson pode vir. Candace relutantemente concorda. Logo, Jeremy e sua banda entram na casa. Logo depois disso, muitos adolescentes de Danville chegam, e a reunião íntima se torna uma festa. Candace tenta convencer a todos que isto é um reunião e não uma festa, durante A Festa da Candace. Linda liga para e Phineas atende, devido a gritaiada ele não consegue ouvi-la. Ele entrega o telefone para Candace. Quando Candace descobre que sua mãe está voltando, ela entra em pânico. Candace empurra todos para fora de casa, mas eles continuam no quintal. Enquanto isso, Perry escapa da armadilha e empurra o inator, fazendo com que o lazer ir para o quintal e enviar todos para um lugar desagradável ... as calças de Doofenshmirtz! Linda e Lawrence chegam em casa e Candace tenta agir de forma inocente, mas Perry inverte o dispositivo e envia os foliões de volta para o quintal, onde Linda e Lawrence vêem que Candace fez uma festa. Candace fica de castigo por uma semana, e a festa acaba. Perry volta para casa. De volta com Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa chega e encontra seu pai amarrado em sua própria calça. Ela comenta que não está nem um pouco surpresa de ver isso. Músicas *''Respirar'' *''Festa da Candace'' (Ficou em 10º lugar no "Cliptástico 3") Créditos Finais É repetido o segundo verso de Festa da Candace. Galeria de Imagens Piadas Recorrentes Ué, cadê o Perry? Linha do Ferb Entrada de Perry para o esconderijo Perry entra na gaveta da cozinha, e em seguida, desliza em um tubo. Major Monograma avisa à Perry que os tubos da agência se misturaram com os dutos de ar da cidade, e por isso a entrada de Perry foi redirecionada diretamente para a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz. Ah, aí está você, Perry! Informações de Fundo thumb|right|Johnny na festa. *Johnny, o namorado de Vanessa, estava na festa da Candace, mas Vanessa não. *O nome do episódio revela como será seu final. *Candace acredita que foi uma intervenção divina que fez a festa e todas as invenções de Phineas e Ferb desaparecerem. Informações de Produção *Este episódio foi ao ar no Disney Channel on Demand em 10 de fevereiro de 2011. *Este episódio foi ao ar pela primeira vez no Brasil e na América Latina em 07 de Dezembro de 2010. *Ao lado de "Brincando de Princesa", "Candace é Flagrada" é o último episódio da 2ª Temporada nos EUA. Estreias Internacionais * 06 de Dezembro de 2010 (Disney Channel América Latina) * 10 de Dezembro de 2010 Unitel Bolívia (em América Latina) * 23 de Janeiro de 2011 (Channel STS, Rússia) * 28 de Janeiro de 2011 (Disney Channel Hong Kong) * 16 de Fevereiro de 2011 (Disney XD Reino Unido) * 24 de Março de 2011 (Disney Channel Ásia) * 01 de Maio de 2011 (Disney XD Espanha) * 01 de Junho de 2011 (Disney XD Polônia) * 08 de Junho de 2011 (Disney XD Escandinávia) * 10 de Junho de 2011 (Disney Channel Espanha) * 11 de Junho de 2011 (Disney XD Turquia) * 03 de Julho de 2011 (Disney XD Alemanha) * 20 de Agosto de 2011 (Disney Channel Polônia) Erros thumb|right|O cabelo de Phineas fica laranja; e as meias de Candace ficam transparentes. *Quando Major Monograma estava desejando boa sorte à Perry, a cauda dele tinha sumido. *A Senhora K, quando entrou na casa dos Flynn-Fletcher, estava usando um laço azul. Mas em várias cenas, o laço desaparece, e depois volta a aparecer. *Neste episódio, a cor do celular de Phineas é cinza, mas no episódio "Viagem no Corpo da Candace", seu celular é amarelo, e em "Vamos Reunir a Banda Outra Vez", seu celular é laranja. *A Senhora K já tinha entrado na casa, e dançou. Mas em outra cena, ela estava na fila para entrar na festa. thumb|right|O olho de Perry fica transparente. *Logo após Jeremy sair pela porta, o cabelo de Phineas fica laranja, em vez de vermelho. **As meias de Candace ficam transparentes, quando Phineas estava com o cabelo laranja. *A manga de Phineas fica completamente laranja, em vez de listrada, quando Candace percebe que seus pais chegaram. *Quando Linda e Lawrence foram para o aeroporto, eles foram de taxi, mas quando voltaram para casa, usaram o seu próprio carro. *Quando Perry foi apertar o botão de "Reversão", por um rápido momento, o seu olho direito ficou transparente. thumb|right|As linhas de Jenny aparecem duplicadas. *No final da música "Festa da Candace" quando a Candace fala "Tudo bem não é uma Festa" O Microfone que estava na mão dela some e logo depois Phineas aponta o Telefone para ela e logo ele pulou para mão﻿ dela sem ao menos ele entregar. *Durante a música, as linhas de Jenny aparecem duplicadas atrás dela. Esse mesmo erro se repetiu no "Cliptástico 3". Continuidade *Doofenshmirtz recebe um soco de Perry na tentativa de acionar o inator, assim como acontece em "O Monstro do Lago Naso". Alusões *"Finalmente" - O nome original do episódio "Finalmente" ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted") é usado como referência para o nome original do episódio "Candace é Flagrada" ("Candace Gets Busted"). *''Negócio Arriscado'' - Pouco antes do início da música, Candace tira um ovo de vidro das mãos de Johnny. Essa cena é uma referência a uma cena de protagonizada por Tom Cruise no final. Na realidade, toda a parte do episódio centrada em Candace é uma paródia ao filme. *''Whose Line Is It Anyway?'' - Doofenshmirtz improvisando seu próprio diálogo no filme pode ser uma referência ao jogo Dub Film em que os artistas tem a tarefa de dublar o filme. *'The Party in Your Pants Tour' - O fato da festa acabar nas calças de Doofenshmirtz é uma alusão à turnê da banda Bowling For Soup. Trivialidades *O episódio ocorre à noite ("A Câmera de Trânsito"). *É a terceira vez que a banda Jeremy e os Incidentais aparece e canta uma música ("O Melhor Dia da Preguiça", "Brincando de Princesa"). *Doofenshmirtz é visto interagindo com Major Monograma pela quarta vez ("Viagem no Corpo da Candace", "Cliptástico: O Top 10 Musical de Phineas e Ferb", "Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). *Embora esta não seja a primeira vez que uma das entradas de Perry o levam para o lugar errado, essa é a primeira vez que uma entrada o leva diretamente para a casa de Doofenshmirtz, e efetivamente pousa direito onde na armadilha dele. *Um dos Dois Rapazes no Parque aparecem na festa ("Cometa Kermillian"). *Linda castiga Candace pela segunda vez ("O Segredo do Sucesso"). *Este é mais um episódio em que Phineas e Ferb não fazem nada ("O Melhor Dia da Preguiça", "Cliptástico: O Top 10 Musical de Phineas e Ferb", "Isabella e o Templo do Látex"). *Esta foi a segunda vez que Candace esteve oficialmente responsável ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). *Johnny e os amigos de Vanessa aparecem pela terceira vez "Vamos Reunir a Banda Outra Vez", "Controlando Perry"). *Esta é a sexta vez que Vanessa só aparece em uma ponta do episódio ("As Crônicas de Meap", "Thaddeu e Thor", "Sinto Que Estamos Afundando", "O Sussurro do Lagarto", "A Barraca de Limonada"). *O professor de ciências de Candace (que foi visto numa convenção de um professor quando todos estavam voando em Danville) fez outra aparição ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). *Antes de Doofenshmirtz tentar usar seu Inator, e ser socado por Perry, um sinal do Lago Naso pode ser visto em um prédio ("O Monstro do Lago Naso"). *É a segunda vez que alguém fala para Perry que ele perdeu uma festa ("O Aniversário da Mamãe"). *Candace soletra a parte de uma música pela quarta vez ("Eu Grito, Tu Gritas", "Hoje é Dia de Circo"). *A Senhora K reaparece ("Os Baljeatles"). *O drive-in deste episódio poderia ser o mesmo que Heinz disse que havia re-aberto, no episódio "O Que Essa Coisa Faz?". Elenco *Fabrício Vila Verde como Phineas *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Tereza Cristina como Linda *Mário Cardoso como Lawrence *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz *Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma *Charles Emmanuel como Jeremy *Hannah Buttel como Stacy *Jullie como Vanessa en:Candace Gets Busted Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 2ª Temporada Categoria:Candace Flynn